Scaredy Camp
by Catherine Lewie Rain
Summary: Well it's almost like... Cabin fever, and scary movie But any way its a yugioh Inuyasha Trigun and random crossover (by random i mean my own people) R
1. Chapter One!

Catherine: So my new story to add to my other 9... Well expect some of the people to die in this story, MAWHAHAHAHA! (Cough) If my friends know me well they should know who is going to die first. Yea by the way this is ALMOST like Scaredy camp BUT this is not a game, real cartoon characters are in REAL trouble!!!  
  
Malik: We get it, get on with the story!  
  
Catherine: K R&R  
  
///////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
A woman with brown hair with blond highlights was running around in the rain, she walked up to the mail box and her baby blue eyes scanned her mail, "Bills, bills." Her eyes came across a letter, "'Miss Starlight Windscar, we invite you to Scaredy Camp, a dangerous place but also adventurous.' What's this about?" She said walking inside and putting the letter down on the table and grabbing the phone she dialed he friends number Keket, ???-???-???? (Protected for reasons () It rung two times and Keket picked up, "'Ello?"  
  
"Hi, did you get a letter about..." Star said but was cut off.  
  
"Scaredy Camp?" Keket finished.  
  
"Yea, you going?" Star said plopping down on her couch.  
  
"Yea, why not." Keket said.  
  
"Anyone else going."  
  
"Dustie, Yami, Malik, Ryou, Vash, Legato, Joey, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru Kouga, Tea..." She was cut off.  
  
"Wait did you say Tea?" She asked.  
  
"Yea, she called me at 6:00 AM." Keket said giving a sigh.  
  
"You + Morning= Hell." Star said.  
  
"Exactly, you could imagine what it was like after she called."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Any ways, that's all who's going." Keket finished.  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow." Star said.  
  
"Later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Star hung up and shrugged.  
  
/\Next Day/\  
  
Star threw all her stuff in the back of her car and drove off, she had her radio blasted and he windows down. She drove to the place and stopped and turned down her radio, she got out and looked at everyone around the campfire. She walked over thinking about unloading her stuff later, she took a seat by Keket and Yami who were sitting there listening to everyone talking. She closed her eyes and listened until everyone stopped talking, she opened her eyes and everyone's mouths were still moving. She heard someone saying, 'One will fall to night.' Then she heard everyone talking again. She knew she could hear ghost but not see them. She saw something behind Sesshoumaru with a butcher knife, she opened her mouth to say something but it disappeared.  
  
She tapped Keket on the shoulder, "Keket did you see something behind Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"No, did you?" She said.  
  
Dustie was listening, "Star, I think your going crazy."  
  
Star smiled, "Yea maybe I am but I'm not sure, something with a butcher knife was right behind Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Star, I'm agreeing with Dustie, you're going crazy." Yami said.  
  
Star fell backwards on the ground, Tea was in the cabin putting on make- up...?  
  
Everyone looked at her when she came out, everyone shivered at her face. Too much make-up, "Hey Tea you don't need make-up to camp!" Malik, Ryou, Joey, and Yami yelled.  
  
"Well might still as well look my best." Tea said.  
  
"When does she ever." Vash whispered, everyone laughed.  
  
Star stood up and said, "Who's up for music?"  
  
"Me!" Everyone but Yami, Inuyasha, Malik, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga –Most of them don't know what music is(-  
  
Star walked over to her car and started it up and turned up the volume, it was on 1059 the X. Keket did the same thing she started up her mustang and turned up the volume and put it on the same station. Everyone still sat around the campfire for a while.  
  
/\Late at night/\  
  
Star had got her stuff in her cabin, she shared a cabin with Keket and Dustie, and Tea got her own cabin since she demanded it. Keket and Dustie were starting a pillow fight and Star was reading her book, they heard a scream from Tea's cabin and they jumped. They all ran to Tea's cabin and opened the door, Star's face paled, "Oh my god..."  
  
Keket and Dustie's faces paled too, some buddy hung Tea, Star looked at her face that was pale as a ghost and said, "Tea's dead..." Star backed up, "Let's go get the others."  
  
"R-Right..." Dustie and Keket said they turned around and ran to the boys' cabin. They knocked on their door and said, "Hurry and open up!"  
  
Kouga opened the door and said, "What's wrong?"  
  
Star stuttered, "G-G-Go t-t-to..." She stopped out of fear.  
  
"Go to Tea's c-c-cabin!" Dustie finished.  
  
Kouga yelled for the others to come with them, they ran over to Tea's cabin, they walked in and saw her body was gone, "Her body's gone!" Keket said.  
  
Star backed up into Inuyasha, "What do you mean?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"T-Tea's dead... and now someone took her body." Star stuttered.  
  
"The rope is gone too." Dustie said.  
  
"What do you guys mean?" Yami said.  
  
"SOMEONE HUNG TEA!" The girls screamed.  
  
The boys were silent, most of their faces paled, "W-Who wants to leave now?" Malik said.  
  
"Me." They said.  
  
Star and Keket walked over to their cars and tried to start them, they didn't even make a sound.  
  
"My car don't work..." Star and Keket said.  
  
They ran back to everyone and said, "My car don't work."  
  
"Then were stuck here until someone stops here." Legato said, "Good thing me and Vash remembered to bring our guns."  
  
"But what about us." Star said.  
  
"You, Keket and Dustie have powers." Duke said.  
  
"F-Fine..." Keket said.  
  
"Let's try to sleep and hope that this is only a joke made by Tea." Ryou said.  
  
They nodded and went back to their cabins, Keket went through her bag and grabbed water and salt. She mixed them together and pored it on the steps of her cabin and door. It is supposed to keep the evil spirits and ghost away.  
  
"Now lets get some sleep." Dustie said.  
  
Star was hugging her pillow, "Lets hope no one comes in here."  
  
Keket nodded, "C'mon lets try to sleep."  
  
//////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Catherine: You know what this story is sounding a lot like cabin fever, -Which scared me and Keket to death and made us not want to drink water again.- Well R&R 


	2. Chapter Two!

Catherine: Whelp time to make the other chapters!  
  
Malik: Anyone going to die here?  
  
Catherine: Maybe...  
  
Malik: NOT ME PLEASE!  
  
Catherine: Alright. R&R  
  
////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Star was sound fully sleeping until she heard, "Star wake up, Star."  
  
She screamed and punched the person, she opened her eyes to find Duke on the floor, "What was that for!" He yelled.  
  
"Sorry, Duke thought you were the killer." She laughed slightly.  
  
"C'mon breakfast is waiting." Duke said standing up rubbing his face.  
  
Star got to her feet and put on her shoes, she walked out and looked at everyone around the campfire. Star shivered at remembering Tea's dead face it kept flashing in her mind, she grabbed her food and sat down she was shaking uncontrollably. Malik grabbed her arm gently and said, "It's alright, Star stop shaking, it gave me a scare too last night."  
  
Star gave a small smile and said, "Thanks Malik."  
  
Malik nodded and talked to the others. Star slowly ate her breakfast and looked at the fire. In the fire she saw a face a pale ghost face, Star's eyes got wide and blinked. It was gone, Star really wanted to get out of here but if they walked they would have a better chance to die. Star gave a deep breath and shook her head, 'I'm going crazy.' She thought. She threw her paper plate in the fire and watched it burn, she closed her eyes and listened to everyone talk hoping to get something like a voice to tell them they were in danger. She listened but didn't hear nothing she opened her eyes and looked at everyone, nothing no ghost no nothing. She shivered and looked up at the sky, the clouds were dark and gray, it was about to rain. She looked at Inuyasha and Kouga, "Inuyasha, Kouga help me put up the tarp."  
  
They nodded, they stood up and grabbed the tarp out of Star's car and set it up, Star sat under it and said, "It's about to rain."  
  
"We'll wait for it to rain to get under." Keket said.  
  
Star pulled her legs to her chest and thought about last night, the images flashed through her mind. Tea's face her hanging there, the ghost. She shook her head and said, "I want this to be over..." She rested her chin on her knees.  
  
Vash stood up and walked over to Star and sat down by her and asked, "You ok?"  
  
"No." She said.  
  
"You don't need to worry, if it's a human me and Legato will shoot them dead, plus we got three demons here with us and three witches, and if they force us into a duel we got seven master duelers." Vash smiled.  
  
"I guess your right." Star said.  
  
"And if they force us to race we got three professional drivers, if you count Dustie." Vash said.  
  
Star laughed, "Yea."  
  
"Got three good sword fighters, and all kinds of things." Vash laughed.  
  
"So were safe anything they ask were good at." Star said.  
  
"Exactly!" Vash smiled.  
  
"Well might as well stop worrying." Star said standing up.  
  
Vash stood up and said, "Yup now lets get back to the others."  
  
"'Kay," Star said standing up, as soon as she stood up it started raining, "Aww... poop."  
  
Everyone ran under the tarp, Star sat back down and gave a sigh, She looked around and looked in the woods. She saw that woman ghost again but it was different it wasn't bloodly or had the butcher knife. Star stood up and ran into the woods, the ghost ran, Star kept following it, the ghost stopped in a clearing, Star stopped and said, "Who are you?"  
  
The ghost shook her head, and pointed up, Star looked up and saw a tree falling. She jumped out of the way and barely missed it, "HEY! I FOLLOW INTO THE WOODS TO GET KILLED! NOT LIKE I WAS PLAYING LETS GET KILLED!"  
  
The ghost shook her head and disappeared and Star growled, "I'm going to kill that ghost, wait... Can you kill a ghost again?" Star shook her head and heard a yell.  
  
She ran back and saw a tree on the ground and a body under it she gave a gasp and said, "Oh no..." Everyone was right by it trying to get the tree off Star took a count and said, "Not Duke!!!!!!!!!!" She ran up to the tree and helped them get it off. They managed to get it off and saw Duke dead. Star growled and said, "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT GHOST!"  
  
Star sobbed, and everyone grabbed her hand and led her out of the forest.  
  
/\Back at the camp/\  
  
Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Inuyasha looked at Star and Sesshoumaru said, "Well, Star were going to bury Duke ok?"  
  
Star was looking at the ground and said, "Alright..."  
  
They went off and Star sat there looking at the ground, Star stood up and said, "GHOST THINGY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." A stick fell on Star's head and she said, "That's smarts." She fell over.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Catherine: Well what a stupid ending... But Dukes dead and I'm sad cause I liked him. Well nothing more to do than review.  
  
(Waits for review) 


	3. Chapter Three!

Catherine: Hey! This one reviewer... Well right now I'm offline so I can't look up their name But sure you can be in my story! But that will have to be next chapter cause I need to know what you look like what you'd wear you know stuff like that But I will add you oh yea also tell me what color car and what kind if you could. Now R&R.  
  
///////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Star sat there thinking and thinking, 'How do you kill a ghost?' From all her experience with Keket she would know learned that she couldn't kill a ghost. But with her mind all stupefied up she couldn't think. Poor Duke her was too young to die, at least, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru buried him, or hopefully not ate him. Then it hit her, "Yes! It must have been the squirrels that killed him!" Star thought for a moment, "Not them too forest friendly."  
  
A squirrel came out of no where and pointed at star it's evil point, Star blinked as the squirrel ran away, "Like I said too forest friendly..."  
  
Star gave a big sigh, she stood up and walked to Joey, "Hey Joey."  
  
Joey looked up from poking the fire, "Hey Star."  
  
Star sat down grabbing a stick and lighting it on fire, "When will this tragedy end?"  
  
"Until everyone's dead I suppose." Ryou said walking up to Star and handing her a drink.  
  
"Let's hope that's not true." Star said grabbing the drink.  
  
She threw the stick in the fire as Ryou sat down and said, "Can't you poof us back to our houses?"  
  
Star gave a very big sigh and said, "Well I'd love to but..." She pause, "Didn't bring the spell book."  
  
"That sucks..." Ryou said.  
  
"Yup..." Star said.  
  
Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru, came back with a puzzle look on their faces. Star walked up to them and said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Duke's body is gone..." Kouga said.  
  
"Not again." She fell backwards and on to the ground.  
  
Ryou looked at her and said, "Again with the body disappearing."  
  
"Once I find who ever kill them I will throw them in a fire and watch them burn." Star said clenching her fist.  
  
Malik walked up to her and said, "Star come on a walk with me."  
  
"Fine..." Star said standing up and, then walking off.  
  
Malik looked at her and said, "Come on forget about the murders for a moment."  
  
"But, they were some what my friends." Star said looking down.  
  
Star stopped for a moment and closed her eyes, she saw a lake full of blood with bodies floating in it. She opened her eyes and said, "Malik we have to get out of this place..."  
  
Malik blinked and said, "And you just figured that out."  
  
Star and Malik stumbled upon a lake, Star looked in the water, it was blood red she looked across the lake to find Duke and Tea's body floating in the water. She screamed, Malik grabbed Star's shoulders and lead her away from the lake. Star plopped down on the ground and said, "O-Oh my G-God..."  
  
Star listened to the area around them and she heard a chain saw in the distance. Star slowly stood up and heard twigs snapping, it was getting closer until she saw in plain view that it was a man, Star grabbed Malik and ran. The man chased after them with his chain saw swinging after them. Star pushed Malik forward and turned around and ducked missing the chain saw, She kicked him in the stomach making him stumble backwards, she kept kicking him until he fell right into the bloodly lake. She ran away and to the campsite where Malik was waiting. Star ran up to him and hugged him, "Malik, he's after us!"  
  
"Come on we have to find a way out of here." Malik said, "Lets get working on your car, see if it will work."  
  
Star clung to Malik as they walked over to her car, Star opened the hood and saw that her whole engine was missing, Star gasped and said, "THEY TOOK MY ENGINE!"  
  
Malik looked over at Keket's car and said, "How about Keket's car?"  
  
Keket looked at them when they said her name, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"We are seeing if your engine it missing." Malik said opening her hood and seeing her engine was gone too.  
  
Star fell to her knees and said, "NO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She sobbed and said, "Where going to be trapped here."  
  
"Not if we kill the person." Keket said.  
  
Mandy Jo walked up and looked at Keket's car and said, "I'll help kill the person."  
  
"That's it!" Star yelled, "You know who would kill everyone, Kaiba! He always liked me."  
  
"That's insane." Yami said.  
  
"But it maybe." Mandy Jo and Keket said looking up at the sky.  
  
"But I bet Kaiba wouldn't even know how to use a chain saw." Malik said.  
  
"Yea your right..." Star said.  
  
//////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Catherine: Who is killing all the people? Who will kill the people? How could this person take their engines? Well don't ask me. Well here we go now you guys get to vote who dies next. Cause I like all the people, And no it can't be Keket Star or Mandy Jo cause I got a idea at the end. So people REVIEW!  
  
(Waits) 


	4. Chapter Four!

Star/Catherine: SORRY! My Internet is evil evil I say evil! It quit on me it died! But my mom got it working! I give a big thanks to my mom! Well on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Star sat by the fire, the wood crackling fiercely, the fire reflected off her eyes. It was the dead of night she was alone outside, she couldn't sleep the lake of blood flashed through her head. Star held back the tears, she wouldn't cry she swore she wouldn't cry... She gave a small sigh and stood up to go to bed until she heard a noise in the woods. She looked ahead of her, a pair of golden eyes were in the forest, the suddenly disappeared. Star gasped and looked around shaking badly, she wanted to yell for help, but she couldn't. She tried to yell but all that came out was a whisper, "Help..."  
  
She couldn't yell she was too scared, the figure came in sight, she stood across the fire from Star. She looked like Inuyasha, she had long white/silver hair tied up in a tail, her golden eyes looked into Star's baby blue eyes. She wore a indigo kahori, she had two kohani blades at her side, "Excuse me, is Inuyasha here?"  
  
Star jumped when she spoke, "W-Who are you?"  
  
"Sorry I didn't introduce myself, my name is Tensi. I am Inuyasha's twin sister."  
  
Star swallowed and said, "Your not the murderer are you?"  
  
"Murderer? No, no I just came to see my brother." Tensi explained.  
  
Star gave a sigh of relief, "He's in his cabin with the other boys..."  
  
"Which cabin is that, can I ask?" Tensi asked confused.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. The one over there." Star apologized pointing to a cabin by the tree's away from the girls cabin, "I've been a little jumpy lately..."  
  
"It's ok." She smiled walking off to the cabin.  
  
Star plopped to the ground and put her hand to her head, "I need to calm down... Wait... Maybe Keket brought her 'little Friend'" Star said franticly running off to her cabin.  
  
Tensi knocked on the door as Malik answered it, "Umm... Hello?" He quickly looked behind him to see if Inuyasha was still in the cabin –Inuyasha was sitting on his bed all grumpy like. Malik looked back at Tensi.  
  
"Is Inuyasha here?" She said trying to look behind Malik.  
  
"Yea, over there..." Malik said confused pointing to Inuyasha and moving out of the way.  
  
Tensi walked over to him and smiled, "Hey Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped and blinked as he thought he was looking in a mirror, "Tensi?"  
  
"Yup." She laughed plopping down next to him as they started to talk.  
  
Star ran into her cabin, and ran into Keket, Keket backed up and said, "Why are you in a hurry?"  
  
"Did you bring a 'little friend...?" Star said fastly.  
  
"You mean a sword? Knife? Yea..." Keket said opening up her briefcase and showing her.  
  
"Thank Tor!" Star yelled.  
  
"Why?" Keket said not knowing who Tor is.  
  
"If the dude comes back we can kill them!" Star said smiling happily.  
  
"Good idea." Dustie smiled looking up from her gameboy.  
  
Star plopped down on her bed and gave a happy sigh, "Lets hope no one dies tonight or tomorrow."  
  
Tensi knocked and walked in and said, "They told me to come here since I'll be staying here for awhile."  
  
Star fell backwards when she came in and muttered, "Wasn't expecting for anyone to come in..."  
  
Dustie pointed to the bunk above her, "You can have the top bunk." She said while playing her gameboy.  
  
Tensi jumped up on the top bunk and sat down and said, "Well then good night."  
  
Star nodded and said, "Good night." Star laid down and said, "I going to sleep, nighty night."  
  
Keket nodded and kept reading her Witchcraft book.  
  
/\Next day/\  
  
Star awoke and yawned. She sat up and looked around everyone was still sleeping.  
  
She slipped on her shoes and walked out of the door, the air was damp, she looked over at the fire. Ryou was sitting there, poking at the fire with a stick. Star smiled and walked over to him, half way over to him, he was struck with an arrow. Star's eyes grew wide and she ran over to him and caught him before he hit the ground, he was dead...  
  
Star laid him on the ground and yelled for the others...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Star: Well, I made a mistake on my other chapter and, I put mandy jo, Mandy Jo=Dustie. I so used to put Mandy Jo for Dustie but now ya'll know. So I hope you review! Oh yea I am so sorry about it being so short! Just... Ah! Never mind ^.^ 


End file.
